


Art Class (One Shot)

by directionizer



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/F, High School, Painting, School, art class, artwork, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionizer/pseuds/directionizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Camila and Lauren share an art class, and Lauren draws a picture of Camila as she admires her from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Class (One Shot)

        "Okay, everyone. Today's assignment is to make your own rendition of something that means a lot to you." Mrs. Baker began to tell her high school art class. "You can use any class materials; such as pencils, markers, crayons, and colored pencils. It doesn't have to be a drawing, as it can also be a clay sculpture or a painting. Feel free to be creative, and be sure to choose something that really makes your life worth living. You guys maybe begin, and have fun with it!"

        Lauren Jauregui sat alone at the back of the classroom contemplating what she was going to do. This girl had friends, but she always sat alone in art class so she wouldn't be disrupted from her artwork. She knew that she'd be using a pencil and paper, but she didn't know what she was going to draw a picture of. Of course she could go with the obvious choice of drawing a grand piano or electric keyboard for her love of music, but there was something else that made Lauren's life really worth living. That something was her crush, Camila Cabello.

        Camila Cabello was popular, and Lauren had always assumed that she was straight, which were two reasons that Lauren had always had for not approaching her to tell her what she thought about her. From her dark brown, wavy hair to the tips of her gold-painted toenails, Lauren thought she was the most perfect human being. She loved the way that her vanilla scent swept up into her nostrils as she entered the classroom each day, and how the room lit up immediately when she walked in. 

        Every single day, and every single art class, Lauren would admire Camila and all of her beauty. She took in every feature of the smaller Latina girl; including her tanned skin, pearly white smile, and especially those cute little bows that she would wear to school every day. Drawing Camila wouldn't be difficult for Lauren at all, since she spent the entire school year studying how perfect she really was. This made things easier so she wouldn't have to awkwardly look at her for the entire class. That would really creep Camila out, and it would probably ruin any chance of Lauren coming close to being acquaintances as the very least.

        Immediately, Lauren began to draw Camila in all of her perfection. Before she touched her pencil to the paper. she glanced up to see that Camila was gathering painting materials. Lauren needed to see her one last time in order to refresh her memory for the drawing, which was all she needed. When she began the drawing, she started off by drawing the outline of Camila's very round face, as well as her facial features. 

        Next, she drew Camila's eyes, which were always a perfect, caramel brown that would glisten in the sunlight as it entered the classroom through the windows. Lauren was precise by drawing on the top eyeliner that she always wore, as well as her mascara on her. She finished the shape off by drawing on Camila's rounded eyelids. Before continuing, she took a look at the drawing so far to see that it was coming along just as she had expected. When the shape of Camila's narrow eyes was finished, Lauren drew in the iris and dotted it with a smaller, black dot in the middle to represent the tiny pupils in Camila's eyes.

        Then came the time to draw her nose, her very perfectly shaped and sized nose at that. Lauren started to draw the shape, being sure to include the perfect amount of shading as she did so. She remembered how Camila's nose would point downward a little, as opposed to upward. The shape of her nostrils was of a stretched out oval, which Lauren managed to capture in the drawing. When Lauren had drawn the vertical groove, known as the philtrum, below her nose, it was time to draw Camila's lips and perfect teeth.

        Lauren began to draw Camila's thin, pink lips which were the perfect lips for kissing in Lauren's opinion. As she tried to ignore every impulse to go and kiss Camila then and there, she continued to draw the rather heart-shaped lips that she wanted to kiss so deeply. As she captured the shading of the lips intricately, Lauren shifted her eyes to Camila for a quick second to see that she was looking back at her. Instantly and nervously, Lauren looked back to her drawing book to avoid any further eye contact with the beautiful woman across the room.

        Trying to avoid the shivers going down her spine, she filled in the empty void between Camila's luscious lips with her blindingly white teeth. These teeth were perfectly straight as well, and didn't require the use of braces to fix. Lauren pulled back from the picture and realized something. This was the genuinely gorgeous smile that she had first fallen in love with on their first day of school, and it was the first thing she had noticed about Camila.

        The next thing that Lauren began to draw was Camila's freshly plucked eyebrows, which sat right above her eyes. Lauren hadn't forgotten them, since she liked to draw the eyes, nose, and mouth beforehand. With delicate pencil marks, she was able to get the shape of her eyebrows accurately. This pleased Lauren, since the eyebrows were usually the most difficult thing for her to draw. Not this time, however, because she wanted the drawing to be perfect.

        When done, all that was left for Lauren to draw on her face was her cheek bones and additional shading that was needed to complete the image that came together like a printed photo. Lauren made everything even more perfect when she began to draw on Camila's highly-raised cheeks. Without them, Camila's smile would be incomplete, as would she. She then added on the additional shading of her face, completing it so accurately, that you would think that this was a professional portrait. 

        It was time for Lauren's favorite part, which was the hair. Camila's hair reminded Lauren much of a sea of dark chocolate during a storm, how every individual curl in her hair appeared to be a wave in the deep ocean. If Lauren were to succeed at any part of the drawing, it would need to be Camila's hair, which was left dangling down her back and almost touching the seat of her chair because of it's long length. 

        Lauren started off with the top of Camila's head, being sure to pencil in her hairline correctly, which sat on the right side of her head. Next, Lauren was sure to draw her bangs, which were actually formed by a long, curvy cowlick. Usually cowlicks would be annoying, but she made it work perfectly. To a normal person who hadn't studied Camila as long as Lauren had, they probably wouldn't even know that it was a cowlick. The rest of the hair was pretty much various wavy lines on the paper, that would finally complete Camila's head. When done, Lauren pulled back from the drawing again to admire the sight of her own work. She had captured Camila's image so perfectly, that she just wanted to kiss the drawing. That would be weird of course, so she didn't. 

        All that was left for Lauren to draw was Camila's shoulders, arms, neck, and torso. The neck was what she decided to draw next. Even though it was pretty much drawn in from the hair that dangled at her front, there was still some shading that had to be done. She shaded the part of the neck that hid beneath her hair, then the part that rested right below her round chin. It didn't really take her much to finish the shading, so she went on to do the shoulders.

        Camila's shoulders were rather small, and her arms were dainty. She was not weak, however, as Camila was the cheer captain and the spring track star. Her looks were deceiving, and she could easily destroy anyone who tried to hurt her. The shoulders were pretty much already covered by her long, soft hair, which made it easy for Lauren to shape the edges of them out from under the curls that covered them. When she had gotten the general shape of her shoulders down, she drew Camila's upper arms down to the point where the image would fade out.

        The last thing that had to be done was Camila's torso that had to be covered by the clothes that she was wearing. Lauren hadn't looked at her enough today in order to know what she was wearing, so she glanced up quickly at Camila, who was once again looking back at her. Before nervously looking back at her drawing book, she managed to get a glimpse of the white and black blouse that she was wearing. The blouse was simple to draw, as it was pretty much plain white with a black bow at the collar. She made sure to get the wrinkles in her shirt with the power of shading, then realized that the drawing was complete.

        Lauren glanced down at the drawing, and realized that something was off. It wasn't her upper body, arms, hair, or facial features. The thing missing wasn't cosmetic, as it was something about Camila that was not in the drawing. In no time at all, Lauren realized that a hair bow was missing from her hair. She smiled to herself as she drew on the black bow that matched the outfit she had on. Now the drawing was done. 

        When she was content with the work she had just done, she raised her hand to call over Mrs. Baker, who took note of this immediately. Lauren was the first to finish her project as usual, since she was always very quick and precise with everything that she drew. When Mrs. Baker came over to observe Lauren's work, she smiled brightly at the drawing.

        "This is beautiful, Lauren. I think this might be your best one yet. Does she know you were drawing her?" Mrs. Baker asked, referring to Camila.

        "No." Lauren stated quietly so no one could hear her. "I drew this in secret, because I have a crush on Camila. You told us to make our own rendition of something that means a lot to us and makes our lives worth living, so I did."

        She smiled at Lauren's response to her question, then said in a whisper, "Maybe you should show this to her? I think she would like it. Also, you should tell her about how you feel. You may think you know the outcome, but maybe there are certain things going on in her head that you are unaware of."

        Mrs. Baker was the youngest of the school's teachers, and had gotten a job straight out of college. She and Lauren were very close, and they were able to have conversations like this with ease. In some sort of way, Mrs. Baker was Lauren's counselor and liked to help out with her problems.

        "I know, but Camila is popular, smart, funny, and most likely straight. It'd never work."

        "You don't know that. I'd like you to stay after class for a little while, because I'd love to put this drawing in the gallery for the school's spring art show." she smiled.

        "But, she would see it." Lauren frowned.

        Mrs. Baker smirked at Lauren, and then returned to her desk at the front of the room. Time had passed by, and class was finally over. Every student had rushed out of the class, except for her and Camila, who was putting her painting materials away. Their teacher was currently looking at Camila's painting, smiling with the widest smile that Lauren had ever seen her make. Lauren took note of this, but ignored it as she got up to approach Mrs. Baker. 

        When she got close to her teacher and the painting, Camila ran over to her painting then yelled, "Wait! Don't look at that!"

        "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't going to, I swear it. Mrs. Baker just asked me to see her after class." Lauren explained in a calm tone, hurt that those had to be the first words that she had ever said to her.

        Camila frowned, then responded, "Oh. I'm sorry. I just... I thought you were going to look at my painting. I'm very insecure about my paintings."

        Lauren remembered that Camila would often show her paintings off to the class, so this baffled her. Without argument, she turned back to Mrs. Baker, who was still holding that smirk across her face. She didn't understand why she was still smirking, but Lauren ignored it for now.

        "So Lauren," Mrs. Baker began, "I really think you should put your drawing on display in the spring art show. It would really attract attention, especially from art colleges that send representatives down to check out student works. You really have a future in art, Lauren. What do you say?"

        Lauren thought to herself for a moment, then held a grin on her face. If she put the drawing on display in the art show, Camila would see it if she went, and that would make questions arise among the student body. In the past, Lauren had been picked on and bullied for being a lesbian, and those problems would most likely arise again if everyone found out that she was crushing on the most popular and beautiful girl in school. At the same time, Lauren wanted to get into a really good art college, and this drawing would really up her chances for that to happen. Also, there's an off chance that maybe Camila would like her back. That's when she made her decision.

        "I've decided to—" 

        Camila interrupted the conversation and smiled, "May I see the drawing? I just really love your drawings, Lauren, and I'd love to see your new one."

        Lauren was at a loss of words, and before she could answer, Mrs. Baker took the drawing out of her hands. Her teacher looked at the drawing for a few seconds, then handed it off to Camila. This made Lauren feel the most nervous that she had ever felt in her life. At this point, she was either going to sink or swim. Lauren couldn't speak a word, and only watched Camila as she looked at the drawing of what made her life worth living.

        Camila's face was frozen in a state of shock, and Lauren could not decipher if that was a good or bad sign. After about five seconds that seemed like five hours, her expression turned to a large smile that revealed her pearly white teeth. This was it.

        "W-what do you think of it?" Lauren asked nervously.

        Camila's gorgeous, caramel brown eyes flickered up at Lauren, then she responded, "This is the best drawing I have ever seen. I'm at a loss of words. I really can't even begin to describe how happy this makes me feel. You made me look so beautiful."

        Lauren put a small smile on her face and replied, "That's because you're the most beautiful person that this world has to offer."

        She couldn't believe that she just told Camila what she thought of her. Even if it probably ruined her chances to ever be with her, she was glad to finally have gotten that off of her chest. Lauren noticed tears forming in the smaller girl's eyes, and she didn't have an idea what was going to happen next. As this took place, Mrs. Baker sat back in her seat at her desk and watched the fireworks.

        "I disagree." Camila said, with an enormous smile.

        Lauren felt a little upset that Camila would think this, then began to tell her passionately, "How could you not think that, Camila? You're perfect! Every guy wants to be be with you, and every girl wants to be you. The way you make me feel every time you walk into this class every day is indescribable. You light up any room that you walk into, with the power to literally make a pitch black room bearable to one who is afraid of the dark. When I catch a wiff of your vanilla perfume, I smile because I know that you're near. I drew this picture in the way that everyone sees you, especially me. Today, I've drawn the image of an amazing angel, because you save me every day from just sitting across the classroom. If this drawing gets me into a good college, it's not because of my skill, it's because of your endless perfection. If you don't think you're the most beautiful thing to walk this earth, I would look again, because you are."

        Camila was in tears now, which drowned Lauren in sorrow. Why did Lauren say that and make her cry? She was probably never going to talk to her again. Maybe she should have just drawn that grand piano. Camila wiped her tears, then managed to look back up at Lauren with yet another bright smile. Now Lauren was puzzled.

        "Lauren, I disagree because I already painted the most the most beautiful person that this universe has to offer." she answered finally, as she turned the easel around that held her painting that was of Lauren. "And that's you."

        The two girls smiled at each other, and embraced each other in a warm hug. Who knew that the girl that Lauren had been crushing on this whole time was actually doing the same? It was amazing to Lauren that by simply telling the other girl how she felt, she managed to get the girl of her dreams to admit that she liked her back. With a passionate kiss, it was decided that both had gotten something that they've wanted for so long.


End file.
